<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm gonna put a hex on you by Karaifan6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458496">I'm gonna put a hex on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6'>Karaifan6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's cousin, Luna, has invited him and Katnappe to a Hex Girl concert, but when a wu goes active that the lead singer is wearing, things go crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley | Katnappé &amp; Jack Spicer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm gonna put a hex on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was in his lair, working on his newest update for his Jack-Bots when his phone rang. He didn't look at the caller ID before picking up. "You got the Jackman. Who dis?" he asked before saving his work on his computer.</p><p>"Hey, Cousin, it's Luna," a female voice came from the phone.</p><p>Jack turned off his laptop. "Luna! I haven't seen you in forever. How's the hex girl's first world tour going?" he asked. Luna is Jack's favorite cousin. She also is the keyboard player and back singer for a popular eco goth band from America.</p><p>"Oh, it's going great. Dusk and Thorn are out shopping. We're in London right now and next week we're going to play Tokyo," she explained. "What about you? Still trying to rule the world with robots and magical artifacts?"</p><p>Jack chuckled. "Yeah, you still trying to save the world with more epic rock songs than KISS?"</p><p>"You know it. I'm calling to ask you to come to our concert in Tokyo, you can even bring your girlfriend Ashley," she said.</p><p>"I would love it; Ashley loves your guys' music and normal tickets are fine."</p><p>"No way! I got you two backstage passes. I can't wait to meet her."</p><p>"And I can't wait to finally meet Thorn and Dusk, see you in a week. I got to get back to this update," Jack said before hanging up.</p><p>One week later…</p><p>Jack and Katnappe were getting ready for the concert. Katnappe was out of her villainous cat outfit and was in her punk rocker getup; a pure black t-shirt, pure black ripped skinny jeans with a white rhinestone and four-inch black high heel boots. Jack was in his usual. They had to stop at Chase's lair for one thing. Jack knocked on the door, hoping it won't slam against him. "Chase, I need the Golden Tiger Claws for the night!" he yelled through the door.</p><p>The door flew open and Chase came out. "What do you and Katnappe want with the Tiger Claws, Worm?" the immortal warrior asked as he came out with the wu.</p><p>"We need them so we can go to a concert in Tokyo tonight, and my hovercar is out of commission. Please, Chase, my cousin is the keyboard player," Jack begged. Chase gave him his usual 'what's in it for me' look. Jack sighed. "I will make tracker chip and implant it in Wuya's body so you can track her wherever she goes, even when she's with Hannibal."</p><p>Chase smiled. "Deal," he said handing the claws to the boy genius.</p><p>"Thank you," Jack said before using the claws and vortex opened. "After you, my dear," he said to Katnappe. She went in and Jack followed after her.</p><p>Chase went back into his lair. Wuya came to him. "Chase, I just summoned a new wu, the ruby bat. It makes the user able to sing the highest notes that can break even rock. Can we please go get it? I will do anything," she said begging on her knees.</p><p>Chase rolled his eyes. "Where is it?"</p><p>"It is Tokyo Japan."</p><p>Chase sighed. "Fine." They were off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>